Save Me
by Heishi Uzu
Summary: La organización ANBU se encarga de cazar a todos los demonios. Sasuke, un muchacho con una vida normal, esta a punto de convertirse en uno, pero sólo uno igual puede salvarlo... [Yaoi] [NaruSasu]
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

Bufó frustrado al ver que el refrigerador estaba casi, completamente, vacío; debía salir a comprar algo urgentemente para cenar. Aquel bote de leche, que se encontraba en el rincón de la nevera no le iba a calmar el apetito. Lo sacó y al instante, como siendo requerido, su gato hacía acto de presencia, pasándole por entre sus pies.

— _Tsk_. Estúpido animal. _Hmph_. Sabía que no era buena idea darte aquel pedazo de pan. ¿Ahora has decidido quedarte aquí como una plaga, _mh_?

El gato soltó un maullido.

Solo había sido una vez... Llegó del trabajo tan cansado, mientras en su mano sostenía un sándwich integral; cuando lo vio ahí parado, cerca de su puerta. Con una cara de lastima y sus ojos llenos de pena —algo extraño para describir a un gato—, sospechando que debía ser la mascota de algún inquilino en aquel modesto edificio, le aventó lo que le restaba de aquel bocadillo.

Error.

Grave y fatal error.

Desde aquél día, el gato empezó a colarse dentro de su apartamento marcado con el número 217. ¿Cómo lo hacía?, ni él se lo explicaba. El animal, entraba una y otra vez. Maldita sea.

Confundido, puesto que no lo dejaba entrar —éste se las arreglaba para irrumpir dentro—, Sasuke no sabía qué, los accesos para su nueva y molesta mascota, (los cuales eran la ventana del dormitorio, y el baño) resultaban pan comido. Ni siquiera cerrando bien se libraba. El gato era astuto, muy astuto. Probablemente más que un ser humano. Y no sólo de astucia contaba. No. También con una increíble persistencia. Pues de alguna u otra forma, volvía a meterse por más que lo echara a patadas. El Uchiha, podía ser muy cruel si le tocaban las bolas.

No obstante esa crueldad, al gato le tenía sin cuidado. ¿Era masoquista o lo había desarrollado recientemente?, pues volvía una y otra vez. Sasuke llegó a pensar en querer comprarse un perro, sólo para ahuyentarlo de por vida.

Ja. ¿A quién quería engañar? Esa idea era hilarante. ¿Un perro? ¿En su apartamento?, el chiste se contaba solo. Ese insistente gato le crispaba los nervios. Lo alteraba.

Hasta que se rindió.

Y lo aceptó.

Sasuke se dirigió a depositar en su tazón la poca leche que quedaba en el bote de cartón. Desesperado, el gato se lanzó sobre su alimento. Mientras el moreno se quedaba sin cenar.

Debía salir ahora por algo de comida.

Sábado por la noche.

* * *

Odiaba los sábados por la noche, siempre eran los mismos...

Él, en compañía de su gato, quien paseaba deambulando por todo el departamento; mientras en su cómodo sillón, se disponía a leer un nuevo libro. El lunes cuando regresaba a su trabajo, solo escuchaba en silencio los comentarios de sus idiotas compañeros hablando sobre su tan "emocionante" fin de semana. Y él aborrecía eso. Lo aborrecía.

Presumidos, hijos de puta.

Su actitud y poca paciencia para relacionarse con las personas, ocasionaron que su pequeño grupo de amigos se fuera reduciendo a ceros. Si bien, era cierto, que muchas mujeres estaban tras de él. Su carácter, era el repelente perfecto para alejarlas.

A tal grado que casi no cruzaban palabra con él.

Era demasiado frío, y hosco. Y las mujeres siempre querían más.

Llegó a un punto en el que no supo descifrar si estaba solo por placer o porque sencillamente ya no tenía opción.

* * *

Tomó su billetera, y se colocó su chamarra azul sin dirigirle una mirada a su mascota salió dando el portazo molesto.

Detestaba salir los sábados por la noche y más en ese vecindario de mala muerte, la única tienda de conveniencia más cercana estaba aproximadamente a veinte cuadras de ahí, camino poniendo sus manos en su chamarra, hacía un poco de frío, casi sentía el vaho saliendo de su boca. Mientras avanzaba no se percató que había alguien siguiéndolo.

Paso por un estrecho tramo oscuro cuando tuvo el presentimiento de que alguien lo estaba persiguiendo, miró de reojo sin alcanzar a ver nada, no se dignaba a voltear la mirada. Dio vuelta en una esquina yendo por un camino diferente a donde se dirigía cuando confirmó que en verdad alguien estaba pisándole los talones.

Aceleró el paso. Y la persona detrás del también hizo lo mismo.

Empezó a correr sin dirección por un trecho por el que nunca había pasado en su vida.

* * *

Había corrido hacia un callejón sin salida, la respiración agitada y el sudor saliendo sobre cada poro de su piel, sentía su corazón latir tan rápidamente que juraría sufriría un infarto y en verdad lo deseaba en ese preciso momento… Deseaba llegará el maldito infarto sobre él y acabará con su existencia…, de todas formas el tipo que lo persigue lo extermina quizá de la forma más cruel, utilizando algún método de tortura, su mente suponía lo peor.

Cerró por un instante los ojos deseando todo fuera un sueño, (ya antes había tenido ese tipo de pesadillas y siempre en la parte más importante de todo, justo en el momento en el que culminaba el sueño con su muerte despertaba). Pero esto no era un sueño.

Estaba despierto, totalmente despierto.

Se escucharon unos cuantos pasos acercándose y frenaron en seco.

—Atrapado… como una jodida rata. —Sonrió sádicamente—. ¿De verdad creíste que podías escapar? —se burló negando con la cabeza.

—¿Quién eres y qué demonios quieres conmigo? —Volteó para encararlo, con su voz temblando e intentando no aparentar miedo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba apretando sus puños tan fuertemente que sus uñas se enterraron en su piel haciéndole daño—. Dime, ¿por qué carajos me has seguido?

Una carcajada salió de los labios de aquel hombre, cualquiera persona que lo llegara a escuchar a pensaría que su era escandalosamente alta. Dio dos pasos adelante mientras sus botas pesadas pisaron un charco que se encontraba ahí. De pronto un silencio escalofriante inundó el sombrío callejón.

—¡Tómalo! —Le aventó la billetera deslizándose por el suelo hasta llegar a sus pies—. Es todo lo que tengo… llévatelo todo. —Respondió alterado, intentando restarle importancia al asunto, lo único que deseaba era irse sano y salvo de ahí.

El chico rubio vio la billetera bajo sus pies y la pisó.

—No soy ningún ladrón, no quiero tu estúpido dinero.

—¿Entonces qué es lo quieres de mí? —Preguntó con voz cansina.

— Y no veo el motivo para ocultarte esta información. —Sacó el cuchillo que en el mango tenía una forma de cruz y lo balanceo entre sus manos mientras lo miraba sonriendo—. Pero tú no tienes ni la menor idea de quién eres, ¿verdad?

Miró el cuchillo, realmente el tipo ese pensaba asaltarlo o ¿Qué diablos quería?

—¿Eres un secuestrador o algo así? —Preguntó tontamente mientras el tipo lanzó un bufido en una especie de burla—. Déjame decirte que no tengo dinero… de hecho soy huérfano y mi familia lejana no pagaría ni un centavo por mi así que si estás pensando en…

—¡Silencio, _Teme_! —Gruñó el tipo del cuchillo, vestía una chaqueta de cuero tipo motociclista—. No soy ningún secuestrador de hecho yo soy la ley aquí, digamos una especie de policía que guarda el orden blah, blah, blah… —respondió mofándose.

—Policía, mis bolas. ¿Dime quién te mando, _Dobe_? No debo dinero a nadie, si esto es una especie de broma te juro que estas acabando con mi paciencia. —Expresaba al mismo tiempo que buscaba algo con la mirada de reojo para defenderse y noquear al sujeto, dejándolo inconsciente para escapar de ahí, ignorando que hace una hora moría de hambre, casi había olvidado que solo había salido a comprar comida para cenar esa noche y sentarse a leer un libro en compañía de su única y patética compañía: su gato.

El chico lo miró ahora sin ninguna expresión en su rostro cuando de pronto empezó a susurrar en un idioma extraño.

Mientras sus ojos azules se tornaban de color rojo, sus finos cabellos dorados adquirían un color negro y dejó sin aliento al otro pobre chico que empezaba a sentir como sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear por lo que retrocedía ignorando el hecho que no tenía escapatoria.

Por un leve instante juraría que creyó ver que al otro le crecían unos cuernos sobre su cabeza, solo fue un pequeño parpadeo y luego no había nada sobre la cabellera del chico.

Su cuerpo golpeó la pared mientras seguían los susurros del otro hombre, de pronto se sintió en una especie de trance y casi apreciaba una especie de ardor quemándose dentro como si algo quisiera salir dentro de él, llevo sus manos a su estómago sintiendo arcadas y comenzó a tambalearse por el dolor que este le producía, mientras en sus oídos percataba como si fueran a reventar en cualquier momento, sin darse cuenta le comenzaron a sangrar.

La voz del sujeto comenzaba a taladrarle los sentidos, ya no eran sólo susurros los que escuchaba si no gritos resonando sobre su cabeza como agujas dolorosamente embriagando sus sentidos, de pronto cayó de rodillas tapándose los oídos, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por escapar de ahí… No obstante él no se había dado cuenta que aquel hombre nunca había dejado de murmurar en ningún momento.

—¡BASTA! —Gritó histéricamente desde el suelo de rodillas, con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron en ese preciso instante, cubriendo sus oídos mientras una especie de mareo repulsivo comparable a una mañana después de una larga noche de juerga atormentaba su cabeza.

Y de pronto los susurros terminaron.

—Dudé por un momento, pero en verdad eres tú… —Se aproximó agachándose a su altura donde el otro estaba y sacó una especie de colgante, lo sujetaba entre sus manos y este brillo un poco.

—¿Quién eres? —Balbuceó de nuevo la pregunta, mientras veía que los ojos del chico volvían del color celeste en un tono parecido al cielo y su cabello ya no se veía en tono azabache si no en matices blondos.

—Siento haberte lastimado antes, pero hacer ese pequeño ritual era necesario. —Se enderezó y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse—. _Eram quod es, eris quod sum_ …

—¿Qué significa eso? —Cuestionó el otro, sintiendo un escalofrío al escuchar su voz.

—Yo era lo que tú eres, tú serás lo que soy.

Le soltó rápidamente la mano sin entender nada de lo que el otro tipo decía.

—Déjate de tonterías y respóndeme lo que te he preguntado. —Ordenó furioso con voz ronca mientras se secaba la sangre de un oído con el cuello de su camisa.

—De acuerdo señor impaciente, si quieres saberlo, _Teme_ , es —se acercó lo suficiente para extender su dedo índice a la altura de su corazón—… que eres un demonio, dattebayo.

El otro lo miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza y, si él hubiera tenido el humor de cualquier persona comúnmente normal, se hubiera echado a reír en ese preciso instante, hubiera reído tanto que tendría que haber necesito un cambio de ropa interior por orinarse en sus pantalones, porque aquello era lo más ridículo y estúpido que nadie le había dicho en sus 20 años de vida.

Levantó una ceja

—Imbécil… —Resopló y lo tomó de la camisa con fuerza, haciendo chocar al rubio con la pared cercana a su izquierda—. ¿Por eso me seguiste? ¡Para este truco barato y después decirme un disparate de este tipo!

El otro chico sonrió y comenzó hablar de nuevo en la lengua extraña, al instante el otro lo soltó rápidamente.

—Es cierto que quizá no comenzamos con el pie derecho esto… —Se acomodó la camisa y la chamarra que llevaba puesta—. Pero es cierto todo lo que te he dicho.

—Me drogaste… —Afirmó rotundamente el otro chico, mientras caía en la cuenta de que quizá habría sufrido alguna especie de alucinación.

El rubio levantó las cejas incrédulo

—No. ¿Pero, te gustaría que lo hiciera? Dicen que es genial y ves unicornios de colores y cosas de esas.

Eso hizo enervar el coraje del otro, haciendo que maldijera en voz baja.

—Ni siquiera te he tocado niño bonito. —Sonrió y entrecerró los ojos —. Yo también soy un demonio como tú —confesó levantándose la camisa dejando ver una especie de marca en su estómago. Pero estoy sellado, para no transformarme en esa horrible bestia que hay dentro de mí, ya que si eso llegara a pasar tendrían que matarme —suspiró—. Aunque de todas formas me están buscando para hacerlo.

—¿Quiénes? —Susurró el otro aún sin creerse la historia del chico, era demasiado incrédulo, sobre todo con alguien a quien acaba de conocer en un callejón en penumbras, ya era demasiado difícil confiar en los demás.

—Cazadores de demonios, se hacen llamar… ANBU.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 _Nunca manejes un auto en malas condiciones a más de 170 km por hora de noche y menos bajo una lluvia torrencial. Por desgracia los viejos parabrisas no ayudaban en nada, de hecho empeoraron las cosas… le nublaban la poca visibilidad que la noche le permitía, había escuchado muchísimas veces que eso era mala idea. Manejar en una tormenta a alta velocidad con el pavimento mojado, (si a esto le sumamos la nula experiencia en un vehículo) aquello solía terminar en un completo desastre; pero seamos honestos, si es necesario hacerlo para salvar nuestro propio pellejo, tendrías que ser muy estúpido para no hacerlo._

 _Miró por el espejo retrovisor y por un instante creyó haber perdido el vehículo de color negro, cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvía aparecer sobre el camino; dirigiéndose hacia él._

 _Mierda._

 _Si no aceleraba más lo atraparían y todo habría terminado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado escapando de ellos inútilmente?, ¿cuánto?, ¿y para qué? Si de todas formas en cualquier lugar del mundo lo encontrarían. Lo habían hecho hasta ese día. Y si él hubiera sido otra persona de poca determinación, se habría entregado hace muchísimo tiempo, pero no, él no se dejaría derrotar tan fácil, tenía que cumplir una misión; una promesa hecha tiempo atrás._

 _Se maldijo por eso. Solía ser un idiota al pasarse de bocazas._

 _Era un hombre de palabra._

 _Puso el pie hasta el fondo pisando fuertemente sobre el acelerador, en un último intento de esperanza para escapar de ahí sin ser atrapado. El tanque de la gasolina estaba casi vacío. Se encendió la luz sobre el tablero del vehículo advirtiéndole que necesitaba urgentemente llegar a recargar combustible._

 _—_ _¡GENIAL! lo que me faltaba. —Masculló con sarcasmo y golpeó al volante con furia al sentirse acorralado. Echo una mirada al vehículo de atrás que casi le daba alcance, sólo quedaba un último recurso por hacer, se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y de su chaqueta de cuero sacó una pequeña botellita que llevaba en él—. Con un carajo, nunca te he usado, pero como no me sirvas ahora juro que le pateare el culo a mi padre tantas veces que le arderá la carne hinchada por toda su jodida existencia en cuando despierte en el mismo infierno…_

 _El chico quitó rápidamente el tapón de la botella color verde y se miró por última vez al espejo divisando sus ojos como inyectados de sangre y sus cabellos negros en su cabeza mientras le sobresalían unos cuernos de ella._

 _—_ Reductio ad absurdum. _—Murmuró antes de beberse de un trago el contenido desconocido del líquido, aunque tenía una idea de lo que pasaría con él una vez que lo tragará, suspiro pesadamente y dirigió su mano al freno de mano del vehículo y lo jalo a esa velocidad alcanzada, perdió el control total del auto que empezó a dar vueltas en círculos sobre el asfalto…_

 _Los sujetos que venían siguiéndolo en la persecución detuvieron el vehículo frenando abruptamente al ver que el otro comenzaba a moverse en círculos, derrapando, evitando así colisionar con él, sin percatarse que por la ventanilla de este salía una sombra rápidamente, mientras este chocaba con el muro de contención._

 _Escucharon el auto golpear con fuerza y rápidamente bajaron cinco sujetos que portaban trajes oscuros con unas armas de fuego sosteniéndolas entre sus manos, azotando las puertas del vehículo corrieron hacia el auto dañado para encontrar al hombre probablemente herido o muerto si corrían con suerte, pero cuando miraron hacia el asiento del conductor ya no había nadie._

 _—_ _¡Maldición! Ese hijo de puta volvió a escapar…_

 _—_ _¿Qué haremos ahora?_

 _—_ _Ya aparecerá… tarde o temprano lo hará. —Respondió con seguridad el otro—. Y cuando lo haga esta vez lo mandaremos de regreso a donde pertenece._

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 _Et lux in tenebris Lucet._

Y la luz brillo en las tinieblas.

Entraron a un pequeño y modesto restaurante de comida tailandesa, el local permanecía abierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada, con apenas unos cinco comensales en él, pudieron encontrar sitio sin problema alguno. La mesera se acercó rápidamente a atender su orden. Afuera comenzaba a bajar más la temperatura que combinada con la humedad tenía empañado el ventanal que reflejaba hacia la calle apenas iluminada.

—Entonces… ¿eso sería todo, verdad? —preguntó la chica rubia con una coleta alta que anudaba su larga cabellera rubia, mientras tomaba su orden sonriéndole al chico coquetamente.

—Así es primor… — le respondió Naruto guiñándole un ojo.

La chica se marchó de ahí contoneando sus caderas mientras el otro la veía burlonamente, mirando su trasero como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse encima cual animal a su presa.

Su acompañante lo miraba con aburrimiento.

—¿Sabías que…? Si un demonio se folla a una humana esta muere al sentir la descarga de su semen entrando en su interior, ya que es considerado veneno altamente peligroso. —Relató el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios volviendo a dirigir la vista a su acompañante que lucía una expresión aburrida.

—Me importa una mierda. —Se mofó el pelinegro.

—¡Ouch! —Dijo el otro como si estuviera dolido, puso su mano en su pecho tocándose el corazón—. Has herido mis sentimientos. Uno tratando de salvarte la vida y tú ahí portándote como una patada en los huevos, maldito _teme_. —Sacó un cajetilla de cigarrillos de su chaqueta negra de cuero y solo encontró uno, luego buscó entre ella un encendedor—. ¿Tienes fuego? El imbécil al que le quite la ropa no traía un encendedor.

—No fumo… ¿has robado esa ropa? —Preguntó frunciendo las cejas. Sasuke indeciso de saber la respuesta del blondo, comenzó a preguntarse si allá afuera a esas temperaturas habría un pobre hombre completamente desnudo y congelándose sintiéndose más desdichado que él.

—Hipotéticamente… sí, pero si te hace sentir mejor, no le robe los calzoncillos… no eran de mi talla.

—Eres un imbécil.

—Y tú tienes cara de amargado, _teme_ , pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, a menos de que te la operes o que te avienten ácido en ella… —respondió burlándose al mismo tiempo que jugueteaba con su cigarrillo entre sus manos e hizo un gesto con la mano para llamar la atención de la camarera y ésta vino rápidamente—. ¿Cariño, puedes conseguirme fuego?

—Tsk… _Usuratonkachi_. —Murmuró entre dientes.

—Está prohibido fumar aquí —replicó la bella joven.

—Vamos, nena, sólo es un cigarrillo… —Naruto hizo un gesto con la mano para que ella se acercara su oído a él —. Ayúdame, este tipo con cara de frígido está crispándome los nervios, si no fumo o me meto alguna droga para soportarlo, terminaré rebanándome con una navaja el cuello en el baño —Susurro—. Je. Y no queremos ver una escena llena de sangre en los baños, ¿cierto?

Ella negó divertida con la cabeza y se marchó dejando al chico con las ganas de fumar.

—¡Ah! ¡Carajo! Creo que estoy perdiendo el toque —dijo haciendo un mohín. Continuo mirándola mientras caminaba y sus ganas de fumar se desvanecieron en cada paso que daba la camarera.

—Debe ser por tu cara de estúpido y esas ridículas marcas en tu rostro. —Dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos. Lo miro fijamente y chasqueo la lengua—. ¿En serio en qué estabas pensando al tatuarte esas cosas en la cara?

El otro sonrió incrédulo

—¿Cuáles marcas? —El moreno señalo sus mejillas con la mano y este alcanzó con su mano un servilletero en forma de espejo. Al echarse un vistazo en el soltó el servilletero, el cual cayó estrepitosamente contra la mesa. Fueron unos instantes que estuvo sintiéndose como un estúpido. Luego lo volvió a tomar para verificar que lo que vio era real. Para su desgracia. Lo era.

—¿Qué tienes, dobe?

—¡NO! — Alzó la voz mirándose aún en el servilletero y tocando sus mejillas—. Me cargo en la… ¡Malditos efectos secundarios! —Golpeó sus puños contra la mesa haciendo que temblara—. Sabía que no debía haber tomado eso pero —suspiró—,… _Agh_. Fue mi último recurso. ¡Joder! Creo que ahora si necesito un cigarro.

—¿Me vas a explicar de una puñetera vez quien eres y qué está pasando aquí?— gruñó el otro jalándolo de la camisa al rubio frente al él, mientras apretaba fuertemente los dientes sintiendo un coraje por tanto misterio de parte del otro.

El otro sonrió prepotente sintiéndose jalado por el moreno mientras dejaba escapar un murmullo en sus labios.

—¿Eh?, Ah...Si —Hizo una pausa—. Veamos, ¿por dónde empiezo? ¡Ah! JAJA. ¡Ya sé! Miau…


	3. Chapter 3

_Ella era la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Si a Minato Namikaze le hubieran preguntado antes si daba la vida por esa mujer de cabellos rojos, sin dudarlo hubiera respondido que sí. Una ligera sonrisa y sobre todo un cabeceo para reafírmalo. Es por ello que la gente no comprendió cuando en noticias, entre otros medios de comunicación, se hizo un alboroto por aquel caso._

 _El arma que solía guardar en la caja fuerte, a espaldas de su pareja, fue usada para volarle los sesos mientras dormía._

 _Rápidamente dio otro disparo al corazón._

 _Aquel 10 de octubre, ¿tenía algo de especial esa fecha aparte del nacimiento de su hijo?_

 _La sangre le salpico la ropa y la cara…Tomo el cuerpo y no se molestó en limpiar todo el desastre causado. Simplemente arrastro el cadáver por toda la casa, dejando un rastro rojo sobre todo el mármol blanco en aquella mansión. Parecía mermelada de fresa sobre algún pastel de vainilla, lastimosamente esto era repugnante._

 _El rubio dejo el cuerpo en la sala; y le quito el anillo de compromiso, junto con el de bodas de su mano. Los reporteros ni los medios exageraron al ver lo perfectas que eran aquellas argollas._

 _Se escuchó el llanto de un niño llorar desconsolado. Tratando de escapar del sótano donde su madre una noche antes lo había encerrado, luego de darle la golpiza de su vida._

 _No obstante, su padre. No fue por él. Traía en la cartera del pantalón una lista. Una lista con varios nombres. Allegados y amigos de la familia. Oh, cualquier persona pensaría que con eso bastaba. Con asesinar a su esposa al dormir. Que con ello pudiera haber quedado tranquilo, pero no… Fue a la cocina y trajo todas las drogas que ella tenía escondidas entre las alacenas, aventándolas contra su cadáver. Cargo el arma con más municiones y fue a buscar a la persona que estaban nombradas en la lista. Fue fácil localizarlos. Sabía cada dirección de memoria. Los mato a todos, con sus respectivas parejas. Algunos con un bebe recién nacido, y sobre todo a una chica rubia que era parte de su familia. Le disparo a sangre fría, directamente a su vientre._

 _Con la ropa bañada de la sangre de sus víctimas, tacho el último nombre. Para después dirigirse con tranquilidad a entregarse con la policía. Como si fuera lo más simple del mundo._

 _Sin aparente culpa. Termino con todo esa mañana. Inmediatamente de su confesión. No volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna con nadie. Como si le hubieran cortado la lengua._

 _Todo estaba hecho._

 _Los ANBU estaban muertos._

 _Su hijo, estaba a salvo. De su madre, principalmente, quien estaba a punto de convertirse en demonio. Y de todos los demás._

 _O eso creyó…_

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **Intra tua vúlnera, abscónde me**

 **Dentro de tus llagas, escóndeme**

* * *

Lo soltó al instante, como si su contacto con la camisa le quemara los dedos. Naruto seguía con esa sonrisa boba en su rostro. Ah. Sasuke deseo borrársela a puñetazos, pero sólo se limitó a parpadear confundido mientras balbuceó torpemente lo primero que salió de sus labios…

—Imposible.

—Aquí tienen sus platillos. —Dijo la mesera mientras ponían la orden pedida con anterioridad.

Ino se sintió terriblemente incómoda al ver que ningún de los dos hombres les respondió ni unas gracias siquiera. Vaya que los tipos ni siquiera la miraron, ella que siempre atraía miradas de cualquiera hombre heterosexual que la viera pasar

—Par de maleducados… — masculló levemente para atraer su atención; algo completamente inútil, puesto que ellos seguían mirándose a los ojos fijamente. Ambos ni siquiera notar su presencia. La rubia rodó los ojos y se marchó llevándose el orgullo que todavía poseía.

El rubio fue el primero en romper el hielo

—Hace tan solo una hora te acabo de decir que eres un demonio y se te hace imposible creer que yo pueda convertirme en gato, vaya que eres escéptico. Je, seguro que eres de los que todavía creen que la tierra es plana sólo porque no ha logrado verla desde el espacio ¿Cierto?

—¡Cállate…! Quieres dejar de hablar sólo un segundo. —Llevó sus manos al rostro cubriéndose. La cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, suspiró con pesadez mientras trataba de guardar la compostura —. ¿Acaso estas diciendo que eres mi gato? ¿Has sido mi gato todo este tiempo? —Alzó un poco la voz y se descubrió la cara, tan sólo para ver la mirada azulina de su acompañante. Sasuke trataba de descubrir en ella el más mínimo destello de engaño.

Naruto solamente alzó las cejas divertido. —Mmm… sí. — Respondió como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

A la mierda con todo, pensó Sasuke… Deseaba acabar con la vida de ese cabrón en ese instante: por lo que se levantó del asiento veloz y tomó un tenedor que estaba al lado de su plato, sin pensarlo dos veces, para amenazar al rubio que empezaba a comer.

—Te voy a matar… —declaró con voz gutural realmente enojado y lo volvió a sujetar de la camisa mirándolo rabioso.

A Sasuke le temblaba la mano del coraje. ¿Quería hacerlo realmente? Continúo sujetando con fuerza el tenedor, punzándolo sobre el cuello del rubio.

Naruto trago duro. El otro lo veía con cara de un completo psicópata o asesino en serie. De pronto todo el restaurante se sumió en un silencio sepulcral mientras todos veían expectantes la escena del desquiciado.

—Oye baja eso, ¿quieres?, me estás poniendo nervioso. —Dijo en voz baja tratando de calmarlo—. ¿Por qué no nos calmamos un poco? ¿Qué dices? ¿Vayamos por un trago que te parece? Yo invito dattebayo —aseguró, comenzando a reír nervioso.

—¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?! —Cuestionó el moreno totalmente fuera de sí. Demonios, odiaba sentirse tan expuesto y ese hombre realmente le crispaba los nervios. Definitivamente no le quedaba duda que era su gato. ¡Por todos los cielos si hasta tenían los mismos ojos!

—Te explicare todo, pero, maldición, bastardo, ¿Quieres bajar ese maldito tenedor de una puta vez? Estás llamando la atención. —Le recriminó el blondo sin moverse. El Uchiha al instante giró la cabeza, con esa expresión en su rostro, estuvo fulminando con la mirada a los demás comensales, quienes temerosos dejaron de mirarlos de inmediato.

A regañadientes, Sasuke fue bajando el tenedor lentamente. Soltó de la camisa a Naruto y de nuevo se acomodó en el asiento; tratando de mantener la compostura. Reunió todas las fuerzas necesarias para no abalanzarse contra el maldito que se había metido en su vida, invadiendo su hogar desde hacía tres meses atrás, haciéndose pasar por un simple animal

—Te escuchó…, dobe. —Enfatizó el insulto—. Habla y más te vale que lo que me cuentas sea una excusa realmente convincente si no quieres que te pateé el culo delante de todos y me importa un carajo que nos miren o termine tras las rejas por tu maldita culpa.

Naruto se acomodó la camisa una vez más. Frunció su ceño ligeramente y haciendo un puchero algo infantil continúo hablando.

—Como sigas así tendrás que pagar las cuentas de la tintorería… ¿Qué tienes contra las camisas que te encanta arrugarlas? —Tomó aire, y entornó los ojos—. Ah, de acuerdo te lo diré teme. —Tenso fue bajando la voz—. Pero no me reproches después de que debimos haber ido por un trago primero después de lo que te voy a contar.

.

.

.

La puerta del establecimiento se abrió mientras el ligero sonido de una campanilla previamente colocada sobre ella alertaba la salida de unos clientes y el local se vaciaba poco a poco. Las voces del televisor al fondo del local emitían la película antigua llamada 'Ghost, la sombra del amor', en un volumen bajo; no obstante, los subtítulos compensaban eso, la mesera y el chico de la caja, un castaño que tenía un perro a su lado eran —y Naruto se quejó de que pudiera haber perros dentro, pero no le permitieran fumar cigarrillos—, eran los únicos que la miraban entretenidos mientras esperaban que en media hora se cerrará el restaurant.

En una de las mesas estaban dos jóvenes, charlando cerca de la puerta en voz aún más baja que el viejo televisor estratégicamente ubicado en la esquina del establecimiento de comida tailandesa. El reloj de la pared marcaba las dos y media de la madrugada mientras la temperatura marcaba un grado más bajo que hace una hora.

Cualquiera que mirara a simple vista pensaría que eran buenos amigos, claro sin contar que hace tan solo unos minutos antes, estuvieron a punto de presenciar un claro ejemplo de homicidio por parte de un descolocado joven de piel pálida y cabellos negros.

Pero no debía ser juzgado con severidad. Menos después de enterarse que ha estado viviendo con un hombre. Hombre que curiosamente estaba haciéndose pasar por su mascota. Lo vio desnudo miles de veces. Eso lo jodía. Sin contar que Naruto cuando era un gato, que desde el siguiente día que se quedó en su hogar, había hecho todo lo posible por sacarte de tus casillas. Era un milagro que no le hubiera prendido fuego. Un verdadero milagro.

La paciencia de Uchiha Sasuke tenía un límite y justo antes de llegar a ese límite, cruzar la ligera línea que lo separa, deseaba escuchar la historia que le contaría ese bastardo rubio. Así fuera muy atractivo físicamente, era un completo idiota. Teniendo en cuenta las actitudes que demostrado en las pocas horas que lo había conocido. Vaya que ni siquiera se había presentado el muy torpe como debía ser, se encontraba divagando en esto en su mente cuando el rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Alguna vez te has preguntado ¿por qué existe tanta maldad en el mundo? —Comenzó diciendo antes de probar el primer bocado de su cena—. Y respóndeme sinceramente.

—No hables con la boca llena, es de mala educación. —Le regañó. No respondió la pregunta. No era algo que le interesara. La maldad en el mundo… Pudo haber resoplado una risita.

Cosas que lo tenían sin cuidado… esa era una de esas. "La maldad en el mundo". Fue revolviendo su comida con el tenedor. Si ese mismo utensilio de cocina, con el cual minutos antes, estaba sobre el cuello de su acompañante; amenazándolo con lastimarlo. Pero, su hambre se esfumo. Sasuke sentía el estómago revuelto. El hambre se le fue al escuchar tantas revelaciones. Su gato, era un demonio. Él era un demonio. ¿Qué seguía?, ¿El vaso de agua que tomaba era el número cien y obtendría un premio por ello? Ah, ya su cabeza punzaba.

—Ya no eres un gato… mi gato… —Añadió, sintiendo una diminuta punzada de dolor porque, aunque no quisiera admitirlo le había tomado un poco de cariño al animal. Menudo masoquista estaba hecho. Tomarle cariño a un castroso gato. Fue su única compañía para el hombre solitario que era.

—Si… lo sé, extraño sentir las bolas de pelo en mi garganta es difícil al principio, pero se acostumbra uno, ¿sabes? Y sobre todo mi cajita de arena… ah mi confortante y espaciosa cajita de arena… —Respondió con sarcasmo.

— No la usaste ni una maldita vez. —Reprocho el otro entre dientes. Puto demonio. ¿Qué le costaba usarla?

—… Soy un espíritu libre... dattebayo, no puedes impedir que no haga eso, va contra mi naturaleza humana o demoníaca como prefieras llamarla. —Se excusó con ese patético argumento solo para joderle la existencia.

Sasuke continúo armándose de toda la paciencia necesaria, y seguir tranquilo. Callado, luchando internamente para no exasperarse.

Por su parte Naruto se debatía internamente. Sí, también tenía un conflicto interno, sólo que enfocado en contarle que extrañaría verlo cambiarse de ropa. Sobre todo, su perfecto y pálido trasero. No era para menos ya que su "ex dueño" poseía un cuerpo tan bien formado que pondría excitado y con la polla jodidamente dura a cualquier demonio. En menos de un segundo que lo mirara con poca ropa. Los demonios solían ser bisexuales.

—Por el amor de dios o del diablo como prefieras, ¿quieres continuar tu jodido relato? —Insistió el moreno mientras se masajeaba las cien frustrado.

El rubio dejó de comer llevándose a la boca un vaso de agua para tomar un trago y aclararse la garganta para continuar con su relato.

—Sin motivos religiosos es algo no tan difícil de explicar sobre todo para los escépticos. Uhm, aunque lo más probable es que esa sea una pregunta que me he hecho un millón de veces a lo largo de mi existencia. Digo, no es que tener treinta años sea considerado una larga vida. De hecho, para la mayoría de las personas apenas estoy viviendo, pero no quiero desviarme del tema.

—Te intentare explicare la maldad oculta que existe en este infierno al que ustedes llaman planeta tierra. —Continuó explicando—. Todos los seres humanos nacemos con el diez por ciento de la sangre de demonio en nuestras venas. Solo que a lo largo de nuestra vida ese diez por ciento se expande a diferentes escalas. Como si fuera una enfermedad o infección. De ahí que algunas personas sean más malditas que otras a quien se le considera "buenas", seguro que esas no pasan del cincuenta por ciento de la sangre de demonio a lo largo de su vida.

—¿Quieres decir que la mayoría de los humanos si no es que todos tenemos sangre de demonio? —Se burló, Sasuke.

—Ah… ¡No la mayoría! ¡Te digo que todos! Todos nacemos con la sangre de los demonios. Es por ello que tienen pensamientos pecaminosos. Se podría decía.

—Hm…Y, ¿qué es lo que pasa con los que llegan al 100 por ciento?

— ¡Oh! Si se llega a un cien por ciento la persona se convierte completamente en demonio. Perdiendo definitivamente la conciencia humana.

—Estupideces, y tonterías. Nunca en mi jodida vida había visto un demonio hasta que te conocí, y ha habido personas que… —Por alguna razón se quedó callado.

Naruto añadió.

—Te hable antes de los ANBU, idiota. Que una persona se convierta en un demonio no es tan fácil. No todos llegan al 100%, esto en algún momento se detiene. Cuando eres un demonio, tus orejas crecen el doble quedando en forma puntiaguda; te salen unos colmillos más grandes de lo normal. Je, pero, descuida esos suelen ser de mucha utilidad. Uh, el único problema son los cuernos no soy muy populares para atraer chicas, pero entre los hombres no te imaginas como los calienta eso.

—Tsk, entonces, ¿sabes cuánto se ha expandido en mi cuerpo la sangre de demonio? —Intrigado, hizo caso omiso a lo último dicho por el rubio. Sus chistes de homosexuales le venían sin cuidado. Sasuke estaba temeroso de saber cuánto tenía en las venas. No deseaba saberlo, y aun así, era incapaz de seguir posponiendo escuchar la respuesta.

El sólo hecho de pensar en una posibilidad de no tener sus cinco sentidos funcionando normalmente hizo que un ligero escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo en un segundo.

—Lo más probable es que estés en el ochenta y cinco por ciento o rozando el noventa, aunque seamos sinceros, acá entre nos el ligero desplante de hace un rato con el tenedor… —movió sus ojos hacia abajo para verlo sobre la mesa e hizo un ligero puchero con sus labios—. Eso fue de un doscientos por ciento, jamás en mi vida había visto tales niveles de maldad en un demonio, casi podrían hacerte el príncipe de las tinieblas por lo que acabas de realizar. —Sonreía burlón.

El Uchiha puso los ojos en blanco fastidiado por las palabras incoherentes que escuchaba. Demonios. Cazadores llamados ANBU.

—¿Todos los demonios son como tú, dobe? Porque estoy llegando a pensar que prefiero la muerte y perder la conciencia a estar toda la jodida existencia soportando cretinos como tú.

El rubio alzó las cejas al escuchar eso ignorando el insulto mientras replicaba pasando nerviosamente su mano por su nuca.

—Hare de cuenta que no escuche tu estupidez, teme. Y como te dije no soy un demonio completamente, mi caso es especial… se podría decir que estoy en el limbo.

—¿El limbo?

—Es un decir, no hay un nombre para esta condición en la que me encuentro. —Expresó rascándose la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros—. Y si la hay dudo mucho que alguien le haya puesto uno, creo que tendrían mejores cosas que hacer, como encontrar la cura a esto.

—¿Siempre has sido el único?

Contestó negando con la cabeza, una y otra vez.

—Ellos mataron a los que eran como yo, por eso ahora sólo quedo yo dattebayo. Estoy solo en estas condiciones —afirmó rotundamente al recordar que era el único demonio sellado aún con vida—. La organización ANBU se encarga de matar a sangre fría a cualquier humano que se transforme en demonio, o esté a punto. Últimamente los matan en el ochenta por ciento, para no causar conmoción en la población y seguir operando bajo las sombras. Y como ya te había mencionado antes, de los que fuimos sellados, todos han muerto, todos menos yo. —Recalcó, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de este mientras lo miraba fijamente—. Eso es lo que te pasara a ti en cuanto tu sangre demoníaca contamine más a la humana, ellos vendrán por ti para asesinarte, sólo están esperando el momento.

No supo si fue por las palabras del rubio sobre su tan anunciada muerte, o esos ojos azul cielo que lo miraban intenso, pero se puso realmente nervioso. Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, dedicándose a terminar lo que habían ordenado con anterioridad. Al finalizar, llamaron a la mesera, pidieron la cuenta y tras pagar, salieron en silencio.

* * *

Estaban afuera del restaurante, por lo que inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Todo lo que me dices… —Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez—. No tiene ningún sentido. —Recrimina alzando la voz y cerrando sus dos manos en puños—. ¡Y-yo no soy ningún demonio, ni me convertiré en uno! Hace unos minutos me dijiste que sólo las personas que se comportan de cierta forma "maldita" lo son, y yo no hago ninguna de esas cosas. Vivo una puta y aburrida vida normal sin hacerle daño a nadie.

—Muy aburrida, por cierto. —Enfatizo el otro, rodando los ojos al estilo de vida de este.

Ignorando el comentario del demonio. Sasuke siguió refutando. —Tú ya debiste haberte dado cuenta, has vivido conmigo tres largos meses. Por lo tanto, si tuviera el supuestamente ochenta por ciento o más de la sangre contaminada como dices, estaría llevando otro tipo de vida, como la de un criminal o que se yo... Alguna otra escoria. Me estas mintiendo. ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti, mh? Puede que la sangre demoniaca en mis venas también está detenida.

El rubio suspiró frustradamente, aquello iba a ser un poco más difícil de lo que él había pensado en un principio, ese joven era demasiado listo. No podía engañarlo tan fácil. Cualquier otro al escuchar toda esa explicación ya se hubiera convencido de todo eso e ingenuamente acataría cualquier orden que le diera.

—Oye, teme, tienes un mal concepto de los demonios, no todos son así... Pero, vale, si mentimos. Aunque yo…

—Sólo estoy recalcando lo que tú me dijiste, dobe. No te quieras hacer el listo conmigo. Los demonios mienten.

—Tranquilízate, dattebayo. —Llevó su mano hasta el cuello de su camisa y saco de nuevo su colgante debajo de esta acercándose a él. ¿Lo ves? Brilla al estar cerca de un demonio a punto de convertirse. —Le sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero al ver que el otro seguía con la misma cara de escepticismo, chasqueo la lengua y frunciendo las cejas—. Ok, parece que no me crees, no quería volver a hacer esto ¡Pero tú me obligas! —Después de decir eso, volvió a entonar un cántico en la lengua extraña, para que alejara sus dudas de una vez. Unos segundos después el moreno estaba en el suelo. Completamente de rodillas, como si le rogara que parara. Se cubrió los oídos en un intento desesperado de no escuchar su voz. Segundos más tarde concluyó en dejar de torturarlo.

—Hijo de puta… —comenzó a quejarse mientras veía las palmas de sus manos manchadas con un poco de sangre, para después limpiarse cerca de los bolsillos del pantalón—. ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Maldito malnacido. —Reclamó una vez que se puso de pie dándole un empujón a la altura de su pecho con fuerza.

—¡Imbécil! —Naruto retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás, todo debido al empujón—. Era necesario que lo hiciera, seguías sin creerme, pero ahora que te das cuenta de que no eres inmune a los cánticos anti demoníacos espero que sí lo hagas.

—¿Y porque a ti no te afectan, dobe? —Chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, por ser el único que parecía afectado ante semejantes sonidos infernales. Reprimió las ganas de partirle el rostro a la sonrisa maliciosa que curvo los labios del rubio.

—Porque estoy sellado ya te lo dije. —Volvió a explicar esto señalando su estómago, para que el otro recordará la marca que le había mostrado horas antes—. S-e-l-l-a-d-o. —Deletreó todo lentamente para que el joven entendiera de una vez el asunto, al mismo tiempo que el azabache le palpitaba una venita en la frente.

Puso todo su autocontrol para no darle un puñetazo en la boca por semejante burla después de eso comenzó a hablar de nuevo con él, ya fastidiado de todo eso.

—Bien, usuratonkachi, "demonio sellado", dime de una puta vez, ¿qué quieres de mí? Porque es obvio que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, según tú.

Al escuchar la pregunta fue inevitable que el otro sonriera al mismo tiempo que se sobaba la punta de la nariz.

—Teme, yo te quiero dar la oportunidad de que seas igual que yo, un demonio sellado. —Le extendió la mano—. Acepta ser un igual que yo, y será la única forma que libres tu desafortunado destino.

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos en los que se quedaron callados uno y el otro, olvidándose por un momento que estaban en una de las calles de la ciudad que tenía fama de altos índices de delincuencia y por si esto fuera poco la temperatura quizá oscilaba entre los tres o cuatro grados aproximadamente, eso sin contar que debían ser como las tres de la madrugada.

Después de un rato al final el azabache alzó una ceja, a pesar de que en su mente había pensado un millón de pros y contras de aceptar semejante estupidez, aun así, seguía en la misma posición viendo al rubio sin moverse

—Oye teme, se me está empezando a cansar la mano. Acepta de una puñetera vez. —Reclamó aun con la mano extendida—. No queda mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?

—¿Cómo lo harás?, me refiero… Al sello en mi cuerpo —respondió finalmente, no muy convencido—. Quiero que me expliques todo con lujo de detalles.

—Jeje, quieres saber cómo lo haré, ¿eh? —Bajó la mano al ver que era un esfuerzo inútil que el otro se la estrechara y después comenzó a tronar los dedos, para luego comenzar a dar vueltas alrededor de donde estaba el azabache para explicarle todo, el otro lo seguía con la mirada sin moverse un milímetro—. Primero hay que hacer un ritual… tendrá que llevarse a cabo en una habitación a oscuras, pondré unas cuantas velas para que nos iluminen un poco, tu sabes hay que darle romanticismo al asunto. —Se burló un poco—. Desafortunadamente tendré que cantar una de esas melodías que tanto odiaste, pero no durarán mucho no te preocupes… también un círculo con unos símbolos que en tu vida nunca has visto, dibujados en el suelo y… —Dejó de caminar y lo abrazo por la espalda, logrando que el otro se estremeciera un poco por el contacto.

—¿Y…? —Preguntó con un poco de incertidumbre, mientras sentía al otro respirar sobre su cuello y un escalofrío recorrió por toda su columna vertebral, pero aun así no hizo nada por quitarlo de encima.

—Y… acabo de recordar que no te he dicho mi nombre, aunque yo ya se el tuyo. Y ya que tengo tres meses viviendo contigo y te llegaba mucha, pero mucha correspondencia debido a tus paquetes de libros a domicilio cuando no estabas en casa.

— No me importa eso ahora. Dime si todo lo que dijiste anteriormente, es todo lo que se necesita para sellarme.

—No, aún queda algo más en el ritual. —Aun lo tenía abrazado por la espalda, con su aliento chocando sobre su cuello, a la vez que la voz del chico rubio cambiaba de tono por una un poco más ronca—. La castidad de un hombre debe ser sacrificada… —Se acercó a susurrarle al oído—. Y… ¿tú eres virgen o no…, Sasuke Uchiha?

* * *

N/A: Gracias infinitas a los que siguen este fanfic. Intentare que no sea el típico cliché de historia sobre natural.


End file.
